


Shine

by CommanderHusky



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, keneric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHusky/pseuds/CommanderHusky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some people that were just meant to be with each other. And not even death can stop two intertwined souls from being together... This is a fluffy, angsty and smutty fic involving Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick, two battered and lonely souls that can only find solace in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine

**Shine**

Alright, another day, another mission completed... I'm currently on my way back home after reporting about my last appointment to God. Yes, I do speak to him, pretty regularly. In fact, I'm kinda his employee. You see, since I died when I was eight and helped to prevent Hell's rising on earth, I was given permission to enter Heaven, even if I'm not a Mormon. I guess I should be proud or something, but the truth is that in Hell, things were a lot more fun.

Still, I kinda like Heaven, at least it has a lot of free space and I don't have to really hang around with all the Mormons up there. But the thing is that, even without those boring morons, I could never feel really comfortable in Heaven. I tried to stay there and be happy but I just couldn't, there was something that made me miss Earth, like if there was something down there that pulled an invisible thread tied to my heart until it hurt...

God saw that I wasn't quite happy, even having all the food I could ever want and getting to sleep on clouds soft as silk... So he said that I could return to Earth and live my life as if I hadn't died, but, I would have to act as his messenger every time that he needed to rely an important message to someone on Earth.

I gotta tell you, this thing of being some sort of a nexus between Heaven and Earth kicks ass. I mean, sure, the meetings I have to attend to sometimes are really boring and most of the times I have to endure everyone looking down at me because I'm just a kid to the eyes of the high and mighty dignitaries and powerful people of the world. At least until I show them my wings of course... That shit is so cool! When I do that, all of them are instantly struck by a powerful awe and they have to listen to me relying the words that were given by God.

I think that's the best part of this job. My wings are so awesome indeed. And I freaking love to fly, even if I'm only allowed to do it to travel during my assignments.

I guess there has to be a bad part to all that good nonetheless... When I'm not on a mission, I gotta live my life as a normal high school boy (I'm on high school now and I turned fifteen a couple of months ago) and living as me is well... It means that I still have to live as a poor as fuck guy in a little hick town in the middle of the freezing Colorado mountains.

Sometimes I wish I could show the world what I really am and maybe that way I could make my family to get out of this endless misery they have been into since way before I was even born... But that is forbidden... More like it wouldn't work. If I try to tell anyone about my status, outside of the people I have to contact on missions of course, then my mind goes numb and sometimes I even pass out. And if I tried to show my wings to anyone, well, they just won't come out...

There is someone tough, an exception, on whom those rules does not apply. That person is my friend Eric Cartman. He has been my friend since we met when we were four years old. Some people would say that he is an egotistical, racist, evil and crazy fatass asshole... And they would be right... On part at least. He can be really crazy and always has this wild schemes to make money that never work but they're so close to actually do it that sometimes I think he's just sabotaging himself or something. That fucker is really smart. He can be an asshole too, most of the times he is, at least with most of the people, but I think that's just a part of the myriad of defense mechanisms he has set around his heart out of fear of being hurt... The racist, egotistical and evil parts... Well, let's say that those things have toned down with the years. He's a lot more mature now and doesn't spends his time pestering on people so much. He still fights a lot, specially with our common friend Kyle, but that is kinda their way to talk to each other. Their insults have become more of a gag than an actual intent to hurt each other and they have even helped one another many times.

I don't know why, but the only person that knows about my job in Heaven is him. Maybe he is some kind of a freak like me... After all, he's the only one that remembers every time I die. You see, when God calls me it's not like he texts me or something, I don't even have a cell to begin with. No, he just kills me. Most of the times in a very ridiculous way. Then, after I finish my mission, I just go back to my house at night and resume my life the next day as if nothing had happened. Sometimes I think that guy is really nuts...

Anyways, one day, on my second or third mission, I was coming back and well, let's say that my landing skills hadn't quite developed yet, so I sort of crashed right on Stark's Pond in the middle of the night. I would've been drowned if it weren't for someone that pulled me out of the lake and took me to the shore. You can imagine my surprise when I saw that said person was Cartman...

To say the truth, he seemed to be even more surprised than me. I had never seen him with a such wide eyed expression and the first thing I did when I came back to my senses was to laugh at his stupid look. He didn't seemed to like my reaction tough, because he frowned deeply and said - What are yew laughing at yew stupid asshole? Maybe I shouldn't have saved yewr poor ass... - He got up and grabbed my leg - I'll just return yew to tha sea... -

I found it a little hard to stop laughing but I managed to shake free from his grip and apologized - Sorry dude... It's just that you looked so dumb -

Cartman huffed and tried to grab my leg again - That's it! If yew can't be grateful I'll really throw you to the lake again -

I crawled back, far from his reach and sat on the damp grass - I'm sorry Cartman. Really. Thanks for getting me out of there... - That seemed to work a little at least and Cartman's frown eased.

Or at least changed from an angry one to a puzzled and suspicious one - What were yew doing there in the first place? How yew ended up falling from the sky like that? - Eric walked towards me and I could see a light smirk forming on his lips - Yew got kicked out of Heaven already? -

And that's when it struck me that he wasn't even a little bit freaked out about seeing me falling from the sky into the middle of the lake at midnight. And adding to all that, he mentioned me having spent a time in Heaven, when it was supposed that nobody should know about that... - What do you mean by that? - It was my turn to stare at him with a look that resembled that of a deer being blinded by a car's headlights.

\- Don't play stupid with me Kinny - Cartman scoffed - Yew'r poor ass died and yew went to Heaven after the Canadian war... We were all there - Cartman's expression changed again into one of slight... Sorrow maybe? - Yew don't remember? -

It took me a moment to overcome the surprise at those words - Of course I remember asshole - Cartman's smirk appeared again - I remember you shocking the crap out of Saddam... - I chuckled and Cartman's smirk turned into a grin, almost a smile - That was so awesome! -

\- Yeah... - Even in the soft moonlight that only seemed to cast shadows over everything, I could see that Cartman appreciated that comment - Still, those ungrateful sons of bitches didn't made a parade for me or something... At least they deactivated that damn chip... - Cartman sighed almost sadly - I would have wanted to keep those powers but the headaches were killing me - He frowned again - That stupid thing would even zap me if I swore in my dreams... -

\- That's a shit dude - I tried to get up but my body felt limp and I was starting to feel exhausted. Cartman laughed when I fell to the ground on my butt.

But as I was trying to get up again, he grabbed me by my armpit and hoisted me up, pretty easily I must say - Even if it's funny I can't watch yew falling over yewr ass all night... - His voice sounded amused but his hold was careful, maybe even gentle.

I was really surprised by all of that of course, Cartman was prone to show kindness as much as a goat is prone to make an astrophysics studies thesis or something like that, but here he was, first saving me from drowning and then even helping me getting up... - Thanks again... - I said to him.

\- Don't mention it - Cartman muttered. I smiled at him - Really, don't mention it - He said again, this time a little louder - I don't want everyone to think I'm a goody-two-shoes like Kahl -

I just nodded and then we went back to our homes, the way back was spent on silence. I don't know about him, but that encounter got me thinking about a lot of things.

After that night, Cartman let me know that he remembered every time I died and came back, but he never told anyone about it, at least not that I'm aware of. When I turned twelve he finally found out about my deal with God. I was returning home from a mission and landed on the backyard of my house. I almost died again from a heart attack when I heard a voice behind me maliciously chuckling - Yew'll have to tell me what's the deal with you coming down from the sky every time yew die... -

I turned around and I reckon that my face must have looked incredibly stupid - Cartman? Wha-What are you doing in here? -

\- I was just stargazing... - Cartman replied looking at the sky with an evil smirk on his lips - Yew know, there are lots of interesting things to see at nighttime if you know where to look... -

I frowned at his words but mostly at him being in there altogether - Dude, are you following me around like a sick pervert or something? -

I don't know why but that question seemed to take Cartman off guard since his eyes widened a little and I could swear I saw a little pink painting his cheeks. He shook his head and looked at me again with his usual grin - I wouldn't touch you even if I got paid to do so... Even less waste my time following you... I'm no pervert. That title is yours Kinny - Cartman had been reclining on the back wall of my house but he walked towards me slowly, an almost predatory look on his eyes - Yew know... People would pay some good amount of cash to know how yew're able to do that shit of coming back to life everyday... - I was somehow petrified by his look. I had seen Cartman's crazy face many times, but this time it was directed towards me and for the first time I was really afraid of him - Just imagine yewr poor scrawny ass tied to a table, scientists all around yew, probing and cutting to see how yew work... - Cartman was circling me like those raptors in Jurassic Park did to their prey.

Since I wasn't able to tell anyone about my comings and goings from Heaven, I never really cared about all that stuff that Cartman was mentioning. But if he was able to remember my deaths and had already seen me coming down to Earth twice, I started to think that maybe there could be some other people that could start to notice my status. And all those things that the fat bastard was naming sure sounded awful.

I was still petrified, now more than ever, thinking about the things that greedy and crazy people could do to me if they discovered my situation. Still, I gathered some strength and frowned again at Cartman - Why are you telling me all this now? Why haven't you told someone already? -

Cartman continued circling me - Yew see, that first time, I thought that it had been a fluke. Maybe some crazy ass tornado had threw yew over to the lake or something - He chuckled at his own words and I couldn't help but to find that image quite amusing too - But now I've proven that yew do come down from Heaven every time yew die... I saw the white light and everything -

That really shocked me. Normally the tear between Heaven and Earth would appear way higher in the sky, so high that nobody from Earth could notice. But that night, the barrier had broken pretty close to the ground, maybe just a couple of hundreds meters up. But even then, I had supposed that normal humans couldn't see that tear with their bare eyes. Then again, I've always thought that Cartman wasn't a very "normal" human - Congratulations, you saw that. So what? You have no proof of anything - I was starting to feel defiant again, confident in that there was nothing that Cartman could really do to expose my status.

\- I don't need proofs - Cartman scoffed - Yew know how... Persuasive I can be. But if I needed something to convince others of what I saw, I could always use this... - He put his hand on his jacket's pocket and pulled out a digital camera - There's a pretty interesting video in here that some people would really love to see... -

My heart sank in fear and my mind started to crack with panic. So he had actually filmed the whole thing? Things were getting way worse than I had initially thought. I tried to calm down and took a couple of deep breaths - You're an asshole Cartman. What makes you think that I care about what you could say? -

\- Well, I could start by guessing that yew don't wanna spend the rest of yewr life as a lab rat... - Cartman scoffed again - Unless that's some kind of kink yew have... Yew're pretty weird after all... -

\- You're calling me weird? The guy that used to dress up like Britney Spears and dance around the backyard is calling me weird? - My confidence grew a little at the sight of Cartman suddenly stopping and staring at me with wide and almost terrified eyes. I almost even felt a little pity for the guy. Maybe mentioning that thing had been too much, Cartman had always felt like shit when someone mentioned that since the day Butters showed everyone that video. Still, the guy was pestering me about my heavenly thing and I couldn't think of a better way to knock him off his stupid and possibly dangerous attitude - Look dude, I don't know what got into you to come and try to blackmail me or some shit like that. But I can tell you that we'll end up trading fists if you don't stop this bullshit right now -

Cartman laughed. It almost sounded like the evil laughter from some Disney's movie villain - Yew think I'm afraid of fighting yew? - He put his hands on his waist and looked defiantly at me - Come on then, do yewr best -

I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to look back at him not too defiantly, afraid that it might set him off and actually make him start the fight. I'm no coward and if I have to trade punches with someone I can do it. However I'm not stupid enough to incite a hulking 5'2 feet 170 pound mass to wreck me. Which is what would have happened if we had fought. He can be a pretty fat guy, but he's quite fast and actually really strong. Sometimes I think he's stronger than he should be... - I don't want to fight now Cartman. I'm pretty tired and this thing is really stupid. What do you expect to get from all this anyway? -

Cartman stared at me with his heinous smirk, knowing that he had won at least part of the argument. Still, that look made me relax a little since it meant that he didn't wanted to fight either. But then, he did something that really caught me off guard. Cartman put his hands on his pockets and gave me a look that seemed to transmit... Concern? I wasn't quite sure at the moment but looking back, he did looked worried - I just... I wanna know what's happening - Cartman sounded weirdly hesitant and even maybe shy.

My anger and fear almost completely disappeared when I saw Cartman acting like that. But still, a little suspicion remained since I was so used to see him acting kind or nice when he wanted something. However, I relaxed even more and looked at him without frowning for the first time in quite a while - Listen, even if I wanted to tell you what's happening I couldn't do it -

\- Yew just don't trust me - Cartman looked hurt - I bet that even that Jew asshole knows about it... -

\- Kyle doesn't even know I died - Cartman raised his eyebrows and stared at me a little puzzled - Look, as far as I know, you're the only one that has ever remembered the times I've died. Everyone else just seems to... I don't know, it's like my deaths just get erased from their minds. At least that's what God told me that would happen -

\- God? - Cartman's eyes opened wide and his mouth was agape - Yew've talked to God? -

And right then it struck me that I had talked about speaking to God and my mind hadn't shut itself off. Both Cartman and I stared at each other with surprise for a while - I... I had never been able to do this! - I finally managed to sputter, feeling really weird and a little excited.

\- Do what? - Cartman looked even more puzzled - Kinny, what did you meant with that thing of talking to God? -

I stupidly looked at my hands as if I was going to find some answer by that. Then, I raised my eyes again and looked at Cartman - Every time I tried to tell someone that I have talked to God, I would shutdown or something... But now it didn't happened - I ran a hand trough my hair, trying to grasp the concept of being able to talk about this stuff with a human, a living one at least, for the first time. In fact, my mind felt clearer and lighter than ever before. I guess I understood right then what people always had meant by saying they had taken a weight off their shoulders.

We both remained in silence for a moment, I was too amazed by what was happening and Cartman just stared at me waiting for an answer. Now that I think about it, I had never seen him being so patient. By that time he would have been bickering and yelling at me for not answering, but at that moment, he was immobile and staring at me with an undecipherable look on his eyes.

The breeze that had been blowing, slowly turned into wind and I realized that we were still in the middle of my backyard at midnight on a cold Autumn night. Even with my parka on, I could feel the cold air starting to bite me and thought about going inside to try and warm myself up a little. Maybe I could manage to exploit this strange patience that Cartman was showing and tell him to wait until tomorrow to continue our conversation - Dude, it's getting cold in here... I would like to get in bed and get some sleep -

Cartman just nodded, still with a look of astonishment and then he lowered his gaze - Right... I'm starting to freeze in here too... - I had expected him to leave but he just stood there, looking at the ground.

That sight was almost pathetic. I didn't know why he was acting so weird that night but then I thought about him going back to his house alone, in the night and something moved inside my chest, begging me to not let my friend stranded like that. Yes, even with all that he had done, he was still my friend.

\- Um... Cartman... Would you... You can stay in here if you want... - It was a little hard for me to articulate those words. Firstly because I had never invited anyone to stay at my house before, mostly because it's a rotten and messed up hut that barely stands against the wind. But also because inviting Cartman sounded so weird. He was my friend, but we had never done like "friend stuff". Kyle and Stan would always be together and share a lot of things and be there for each other. Cartman and I were more like... Partners in crime... We laughed at each others jokes and spent time doing crazy and fun shit together. But we never bonded in the way I saw other guys doing with their friends. Still, even being an asshole, Cartman had been there for me a lot of times, more frequently as the years went by.

But maybe that feeling of weirdness was one sided only, because when I said that, Cartman immediately looked at me, his eyes shining with excitement and his lips were curved in that smile that he only showed when something really great was happening to him - Really? - His voice reflected even more what I could see on his face.

\- Yeah, I mean it - I chuckled at the sight of Cartman looking so excited about spending the night at my house - Dude, it looks like you had won the lottery or something. I just invited you to spend the night, I didn't said we were going to share the bed or something - Those words instantly had an overwhelming effect on both of us. I don't even know why I mentioned that, we were used to joke about gayness and stuff but we had never spoke something even remotely close to what I had say unless we were talking about other people.

However, I have to admit it, maybe it was a sign that I was starting to grow up or something, but some months before that night, I had started to get some thoughts about being with someone. But as the other guys were thinking about girls, like it's pretty common at that age, I spent my time thinking about boys... I didn't had a crush on anyone at that moment, I just would think on random guys, mostly picking images from the TV and undressing them inside my mind while I was supposed to be paying attention at school or something.

I stood frozen by my own mental lapse and looked away, not wanting to look at Cartman when he would start to get mad at me for saying that. But the angry comeback never arrived and after a couple of seconds I looked at Cartman again and saw him biting his lower lip a little with a really strange expression on his face, as if he were fighting against himself about something. Then, his face went blank and a smirk appeared on his lips as his eyes regained their smug and mocking shine that was so usual - I didn't knew yew had those kind of fantasies inside yewr stupid little head... -

\- I'm not the one that looks like he's about to cream his pants at the thought of spending the night in my room... - I chuckled and smirked at Carman with a defiant look.

\- I'm just excited about getting out of this fucking cold without having to walk back home - He scoffed defiantly but I could see a little pink on his cheeks.

I decided that it was the perfect moment to defuse the tension of the moment, that could get dangerous if he were to pry into that thing. I didn't wanted anyone to find out about my gay thoughts and the last person I wanted to know that was Cartman. He was my friend, but he could be such an asshole about that kind of things sometimes.

\- You're right, let's get out of here - I chuckled again, more amicably this time - Or better said, let's get inside - I walked towards my bedroom window and moved it a little to open it like the countless times I had done it before. After I got the window open, I slid my foot inside and easily sneaked into my room as usual.

Turning around, I could see Cartman on the other side, looking at me with an unconvinced expression on his eyes - I'm not doing that - He said knitting his brow a little.

\- Come on dude - I replied feeling a little annoyed by his laziness - You just have to crawl inside. It's not like climbing a fucking mountain -

\- I know that yew stupid moron - Cartman frowned at me - Maybe it's easy for yewr scrawny ass to get in there, but I won't fit through there -

The guy had a valid point there. The window opening is pretty narrow and I barely fit through it, so I shouldn't have really expected a guy that's like twice my size to get through it - Um... I see that... Okay, just go to the front door and wait for me - Cartman nodded and walked away from the window. I went to my bedroom door and opening it really carefully, I peeked inside the house to make sure that nobody was awake. Then I sneaked to the front door and opened it slowly, trying my best for it to not make it's usual creaking noise.

On the other side, Cartman was waiting for me and kinda smiled a little when I opened the door and signaled him to enter - Took yew some time uh? - He whispered.

\- Just shut up and come to my room - I whispered back, trying to make as little noise as I could when closing the door again. For some reason I didn't wanted my parents to know that I had gotten Cartman inside the house to spend the night. They never forbade something like that to me or anything, but it just felt wrong. Same with me sneaking inside every night, but that had more to do with my little errands than with being or not outside the house during the night.

We both got into my room and I closed the door. Cartman just stood near the entrance as I walked towards the bed to take off my shoes - Dude, you've been here before - I chuckled a little at Cartman lingering near the door as if he didn't knew what to do next - Come over so we can decide how we'll sleep -

Cartman walked hesitantly towards my bed as I was taking off my parka. Of course that I only had one bed and there was no way we could share it. It was too small for us to fit on it and besides, it would have been awkward - I'm not sleeping on the fucking floor - Cartman frowned a little at me but his voice sounded somewhat pleading instead of demanding as usual.

I raised an eyebrow at him, thinking that it was more than just rude to say something like that after I had invited him to spend the night. But I understood that for him, sleeping on the floor of my room would have been something really unpleasant. I'm used to it, but my entire house is pretty... Unclean... And my room is always pretty messy. I think that to a person like Cartman, who is used to everything being neat around him, waking up on my bedroom's floor and finding, let's say, a mouse crawling over him would be something really bad... By the way, people (including Cartman, maybe specially Cartman) likes to say that my house is infested by rats. It's not okay? They're just little mice that only sneaks out at night trying to find something that could be lying on the floor... I kinda like them, they're funny and I think they respect me or something because they have never bothered me.

Anyways, after Cartman said that comment, I just rolled my eyes and grabbed a couple of blankets and a cushion to use as a pillow - The bed is yours for tonight - Cartman raised his eyebrows, maybe he had expected me to put up a fight for the bed - But don't get used to it. The next time you come here you have to bring a sleeping bag -

Cartman's eyes were full of surprise and he just whispered - Okay... - The fat guy went to the bed and sat on it while I was taking my pants off.

Over the corner of my eye, I could see Cartman looking at me and when I finally got in between the blankets I turned over and he quickly looked away - Dude, are you gonna sleep with your clothes on? - I chuckled a little - Or are you embarrassed that I will see your tighty whities? -

Cartman blushed but frowned at me - I'm not embarrassed of anything idiot - He removed his shoes without unbinding them and took off his jacket while standing up - And I don't wear that little baby shit either - Cartman unbuttoned his jeans and dropped them to the ground - See? - He had a somewhat smug smirk on his face as he pointed to his gray boxer briefs. Maybe they were intended to do it, but I thought that those boxers were really tight on him and the outline of his bulge was pretty well defined. I had never before thought about Cartman as more than a guy I had fun with as friends, but that vision lit up a small fire inside my head as I realized that it was a pretty pleasant sight.

\- Hey! Don't stare yew queerdo - Cartman spurted out. Maybe I had been staring for too long. I just know that at that moment I was like hypnotized by the guy's underwear. I shook my head and looked at Cartman's eyes. He had a frown on his face but his cheeks were noticeably red. He took off his sweater and got quickly inside the bed - Yew're such a fag... -

\- I wasn't staring stupid - I quickly said, obviously lying - I just think that those things are pretty rad... -

Cartman looked at me in silence for a couple of seconds and then a little smile appeared on his lips - Really? - His smile was so innocent that I instantly thought it was also cute... Although at the moment that thought shocked me - Well, of course they're rad. They're mine - Cartman said, his smile turned into a smug grin and I rolled my eyes at him.

\- Dude... Are you gonna tell me what were you really doing in my backyard in the middle of the night? - I asked looking straight into Cartman's eyes.

He seemed to be taken off guard by that question but quickly recovered and asked back - Are yew gonna tell me what's all that about speaking to God and the falling from the sky thing? -

I sighed audibly and rolled my eyes at him again. I was really tired and just wanted to get some sleep. But at the same time, the prospect of finally being able to talk to someone about the stuff I had been doing for so long was pretty interesting. I rolled to my side and took a deep breath before starting to tell Cartman all about my deal with God and the missions I had to do.

After I had finished, Cartman just stared at me with wide eyes and his mouth slightly agape. I know that after living in South Park all of our lives, we are pretty used to really weird shit happening to us, but all that I had been doing must have been pretty surprising to Cartman - Yew're not fucking with me right? -

\- Not yet, but if you wanted that you should have asked sooner - I replied laughing. On any other occasion that would have been just another one of our rebuttals meant to pester the other. But after seeing Cartman in just his underwear, that phrase started to have another meaning inside my head.

Cartman again looked at me pretty shocked, as if he couldn't believe what I just had said. He shook his head and then knitted his brow - I'm not a fag Kinny. And even if I were I wouldn't want to have yew'r scrawny and poor ass near me -

Before he could continue, I took the chance to ask him what I really wanted to know - Cartman, tell me what were you doing in here today -

He remained silent for a moment and then a serious expression appeared on his face - I was... Worried... - His voice was quiet but with an honesty I had heard just a couple of times before - When yew die... I get worried that yew might not come back. So I decided to do all I could to know what the hell is happening with yew and why yew die and come back so many times... I... -

\- You worry about me? - Those words really took me by surprise. I knew that Cartman liked to hang out with me. We had a lot of fun together and I knew that we had an understanding between us that we couldn't share with anyone else. But I had always thought that he didn't really cared about me.

\- Yew're my friend Kinny - Cartman's voice didn't had a hint of untruth on it and his eyes were locked intensely on mine - Remember what I told yew at the hospital that time? Yew're my best friend... Of course that I would worry about yew not coming back again... -

It was my turn to stare at him with surprise on my eyes. I didn't knew what to say but I could see that he was getting uneasy by my silence and I didn't wanted him to feel bad or something and spoil one of the very few honest and deep moments that had happened between us - Dude that's... You're my best friend too you know? - I felt so moved by that. All my life I had thought that I was pretty much alone. Sure, I had people around me, but they all seemed to have their own lives and no one really payed attention to me. But here was Cartman, one of the most selfish and egocentric guys I've known, telling me that he was worried about me because I was his best friend - Thanks for doing this... It means a lot... - Then I knitted my brows but with a slight smile on my lips - But dude, why did you threatened me with telling everyone about what's happening? -

Cartman rolled his eyes - Because if I had asked, yew would just said that nothing was happening. I didn't knew that yew couldn't talk about this, I just thought yew didn't wanted to tell me -

\- Well, next time, just try to at least ask first - I replied scoffing a little.

\- Whatever... - Cartman, who had been laying on his side, rolled over and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling - Speaking of next times... - He sounded almost shy this time - Do yew... Really meant it when yew said that there could be a next time to this? -

That question was really strange and I just asked - What? You mean you spending the night in here? - Cartman just nodded - Um... Yeah... I mean, I never asked before because I thought that you wouldn't want to come - I said understanding finally that I wasn't the only one that had thought about repeating that moment we were sharing.

\- Well, yew could have asked first too right? - Cartman turned his head and flashed me a smug grin. I rolled my eyes again but smiled to him - But next time we're doing it in my house. I can't stand spending so much time without food -

I laughed at that and Cartman also chuckled a little - We have a deal then - I smiled at him again - Now let's get some sleep. I'm about to pass out here... - Cartman nodded again and closed his eyes. I did the same but then, something suddenly came to my mind - Dude... Won't your mother be worried about you not spending the night at your house? I mean, you didn't told her you were spending the night in here did you? -

Cartman opened his eyes again and stared at the ceiling for a moment - She... She isn't even at home right now... And she will be really wasted when she comes back, so as long as I get back before 6 or 7pm it will be alright - He said all that with a cold and calculated tone that I knew it could only be the result of spending many nights alone in his house, while his mother went out to party and whore herself around town until dawn.

Everyone in town knew that but no one really wanted to do anything to better Cartman's situation. I felt really bad for him at that moment - That sucks... But at least you're not alone now right? - I tried to sound as sympathetic and reassuring as I could.

That seemed to work because Cartman nodded with a slight smile on his face - Um... Thanks Kinny... - I could see his cheeks getting red again.

\- It's nothing man - I smiled - We're friends after all -

Cartman's smile grew and he closed his eyes again. I stared at him for a little longer, realizing that, when he wasn't being a complete asshole, the guy could look pretty cute. I fell asleep with that thought on my mind and a smile on my face.

After that night, things started to be pretty different for both of us. Cartman started to change, his usual evil behavior being replaced by a joking one. He was and still is kind of an asshole, don't get me wrong, but instead of actually hurting others, he just laughed at them and even started to understand when not to do it. I never hoped for him to become a good Samaritan overnight, but as time passed by, Cartman eased a lot the way in which he treated other people. He even offered to help a couple of times that the others needed a hand and he did it without any hidden intentions. Maybe to the others the change had been minimal, but things changed a lot between us.

We started to spend more time together, even sometimes going out by ourselves without Kyle and Stan. Sometimes he would invite Butters too, at first I thought that it was just so he could laugh at his expenses and use him as a servant, but I realized that their relationship was far more kinder than everyone else had thought. Butters actually liked to be around Cartman and Cartman, even if he had done some pretty messed up stuff to Butters, he also considered him a friend. And as Cartman's behavior started to change, the usual pranks he would pull on Butters started to be milder and more sparse in time.

I actually enjoyed the time that the three of us spent together, but what I loved the most was the sleepovers that Cartman and I shared, where we would spend the night laughing at dumb stuff but most importantly, we would talk about many things, sometimes we would even talk about really deep stuff. Things that neither of us had talked about with anyone else. The sense of confidence that grew between us was really strong and I felt for the first time in my life that I had someone that could understand me. Because man... That guy knew loneliness... I had always thought that Cartman was happy with the life he had, or at least that, apart from the thing with his mother, everything went pretty much as he wanted. But I was so wrong... Cartman had had to deal with some heavy shit on his life, growing up without a father that could teach him about boy stuff, his mother was so oblivious to that kind of stuff that he had to learn most of it from the internet since he couldn't ask the other guys because they would just laugh at him. Having to wake up at three in the morning to tend to his drunken and sometimes even beaten mother who was in such an awful state that he had to drag her to her bedroom and then having to endure her happy face the next day, as if nothing had happened. Being the fat kid almost anywhere he went and having everyone rip on him for that, thinking that "the fat kid" was all that he could be without even knowing what he was really capable of. Maybe that's one of the main reasons why Cartman started to be so mean and evil... He just wanted to be respected and if that required that everyone should fear and hate him, then he would do anything to achieve that.

Most of the times that we discussed those things, our conversations would end up with one of us crying on the other's arms. Because even if I like to think I'm pretty tough myself, living my life is nothing even close to easy or nice. Having to deal with both my parents being alcoholics and not really interested in taking care of us. Being the poor kid and having to spend many days starving, feeling so weak that just going to school felt like an incredibly exhausting task. Having to see everyone living their lives without a worry when every day after school, I had to go through every charity or government welfare facility to procure at least a little something for us to make it through another day, obviously my parents were too drunk or high or something to do that for themselves.

I had never vented about all of that, in part because no one around me even cared to ask if I needed to and mostly because I didn't thought it would help me or my family in the slightest. But the first time that we started to talk about it and I saw that Cartman was really listening to what I said and then even offered to hug me when I had broken down in tears after a long rant about my life's miseries, I understood that even if it didn't brought a meal to our table, talking about all that really helped me to not keep all those feeling bottled up inside me. And even better, knowing that I had a friend who cared about what was happening to me was so uplifting... I gotta say it... Those hugs... That really made me feel like I could take life by it's pointy and unpleasant horns and tame it so I could rise above the shit I had been immersed into through all my life.

It's no surprise then that after all those moments where Cartman showed me that he cared like no one had ever done before, I started to fall for him... That first night we spent together I started to notice that he could be cute. That changed the way I looked at him and I realized that he could be actually handsome, specially when he laughed. But those talks, that feeling of safety I got while crying with my face pressed on his chest and his big arms around me... That turned a mere attraction or even a crush into something much stronger.

At that time, I didn't knew what his thoughts or even feelings, if there were any at all, where about me. I just knew that he cared about me, not only listening to me, but even going as far as sharing his food and sometimes even his clothes with me (that last part was more lending than sharing because the only stuff I could actually wear were the clothes that he couldn't fit in anymore and even then I had to adjust them to my size). Maybe to some of you this might not seem like much, but knowing Cartman, who always had a real problem with sharing even the slightest thing, that was a really huge thing. Even more than just that, Cartman started to confide in me, telling me a lot of his life and even allowing himself to cry on my shoulder while I hugged him. Again, that may not be such a big deal for a lot of people, but believe me, when it comes to Eric Cartman, any display of feelings that could make him appear even slightly weak is like something completely terrible and needed to be avoided and controlled immediately.

Maybe that's a big factor that increased my feelings for him. Seeing him so vulnerable was something really rare and the thought that he had chosen me to be the one who could support him on those moments gave me a sense of importance too, as if for the first time I did mattered. Besides, maybe this will sound weird or even wrong, but with every time it happened, I was enjoying more and more having him in my arms like that. Not because of what had caused him to cry of course, I'm not that sick, but being able to be so close to Cartman, getting to slowly caress his back and sometimes even his head a little, felt so incredibly good. And feeling that he trusted me that much and actually felt secure in my arms always made my heart to flutter.

Since our bond was getting stronger with every talk and every moment we spent together, I sure felt really bad about not telling him that I was gay. You see, we never actually discussed that sort of things. We didn't talked about girls either, I would have never bothered myself pretending that I liked them, but I didn't needed to because those kind of things were never present in our talks. It was like a silent agreement we had to not touch that matter, or maybe it was just that neither of us felt really comfortable talking about that kind of things in a serious way. Now that I think about it, maybe he did knew or at least suspected of my gayness, but thankfully he never mentioned the issue.

At least not until last December... I had been gathering my resolve to finally tell Cartman about my preferences, but I never seemed to find the right moment to do it. Maybe it was just my fear of losing him what was stalling me. Cartman wasn't a guy that openly hated gays, but every time that someone mentioned something related to homosexuality, I could see that Cartman felt uneasy about that issue. So obviously I thought that he didn't liked any of that and I was afraid that he wouldn't want to keep me as a friend once he knew about my orientation.

But I was forced by the circumstances to come out with that. We were in Cartman's room, he was sitting on his bed as always, surrounded by bags of snacks, I was on the other end of the bed, slightly reclined over it and Butters was sitting on the desk's chair. We had been talking about the incoming Christmas break and the plans that we all had for that holiday, when Butters suddenly started to sob and then he went on full cry mode as he covered his face with his hands. Both Cartman and I stood petrified by that and stared at each other not knowing what to do.

I finally regained control of myself and cleared my throat - Um... Butters, what's happening? Why are you crying? -

Without uncovering his face, Butters replied between sobs - Because... I'm... I'm... Gay... -

Cartman and I looked at each other again with wide eyes full of sheer surprise. To be fair, I had always thought that Butters could be gay, but still it was shocking to hear it like that. Cartman had his jaw slightly dropped and had went pale. For a second, my fear of him hating to have a gay friend seemed to become true and I expected an angry or even a cold and venomous reaction from him. But nothing of the sort happened, he just seemed to be frozen there.

I shook my head and tried to clear my mind. Butters wasn't so close to me as Cartman, but I really liked the guy and he didn't deserved to feel like that - Hey... Butters. Calm down please. It's not such a big deal to be gay... -

\- How... How can you say that? - Butters finally uncovered his face and looked at me with eyes red and filled with tears - It's a sin, it makes me a bad person... -

I frowned deeply, I had always hated that kind of thought. How could liking someone make you a bad person? Maybe it was the anger that I got from hearing that, maybe it was all that I had been bottling inside me, I don't know what made me do it but I took a deep breath and gathered all the might I had in me to finally say - Being gay is not wrong. It doesn't makes you a bad person Butters. I'm gay too. Does that makes me a bad person? -

Butters looked at me with wide eyes, tears still falling from them but his expression was of pure surprise now - You... Really? - He asked quietly.

\- YEW WHAT? - Those words made a shiver go down my spine as the moment I had dreaded so much finally seemed to come. I slowly turned to look at Cartman who was staring at me with pure disbelief in his eyes - Yew're... Gay? - His voice didn't sounded so accusing and enraged as I had expected, still, my heart was beating fast with a sense of deep terror in it.

I held Cartman's gaze and tried to put on my bravest face - Yes, I am Gay Cartman. I had wanted to tell you before but never found the right moment to do it - Then, I faced Butters, who was still staring at me really shocked - But I couldn't let you think like that Butters. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks about it, you're not a bad person for liking guys -

Butter's expression changed into one of dread then - But... My parents will kick me out of my house if they find out... -

\- If they do that then they're assholes - I was really shocked to hear Cartman saying that. I turned to look at him but he had his eyes fixed on Butters with a serious look on them - Kinny's right, yew have the right to like whoever yew want. If yew'r parents kick yew out of the house I'll kick them square in the nuts -

Butters stared at Cartman for a moment, then he wiped the tears from his face slowly - Thanks... I... I don't know if I'll tell them anyways... I don't want to lie to them but I don't want either to make them get mad at me... -

\- If you think they're not gonna be okay with that then don't tell them - I finally regained my speech and looked at Butters with a reassuring smile - It's not that you'll be lying to them. You just don't need to tell them everything okay? -

Butters nodded slightly and sighed - So... You really don't think I'm weird or anything? - He turned to Cartman to say that.

\- Yew've always been weird - Cartman scoffed but there was a smile on his lips - And yew always acted pretty much like a queer, so this doesn't make a big difference - Butters blushed and looked to the ground - But yew're not gonna be less of a friend to me for being gay, so don't fret over it - Cartman chuckled - Just, don't try anything with me... -

Butters looked up again and chuckled too - I won't... I don't even know if I like someone in here... I just know that I like guys like... In general... -

\- Well, that's okay - I smiled at him again - Are you feeling better? -

Butters nodded energetically - A lot! Thanks. I really appreciate that you're still wanting to be my friends... - Butters looked to the ground again - And um... I never expected that you would be gay too... -

I felt heat invading my face and my heart started to race again. Somehow I had forgotten for a second that I had come out too - Um... Yeah. It's no big deal you know? I mean, I'm still the same me... -

\- Well, enough of this rosy chatter - I was startled by Cartman interrupting me. He had a blank expression on his face as he got out of the bed - I'm out of snacks. I'll go down for more. Yew want anything? -

Butters shook his head - No... I'm fine for now. Thanks -

I looked a Cartman a little puzzled by that sudden reaction - I'm fine too - Cartman just nodded and left the room.

Just a couple of minutes later, Cartman reappeared in the room with more bags of snacks and sat again on his bed. He immediately started to talk again about Christmas and of course I knew that he purposely had wanted to steer off from what we had been talking about. I didn't made any remarks about it. I was still trying to recover from the overload I had suffered when finally coming out to Cartman, although I was relieved that he didn't thought it was a bad thing.

Butters only stayed with us for another hour and then went back to his house. Cartman and I remained silent for a while after Butters had gone. Finally, I couldn't take the tension any more, there was something that Cartman wasn't telling me and I wanted to know what was it - Dude, what's the matter? -

Cartman calmly looked at me - What do yew mean by that? -

\- I know something's happening in here Cartman - I replied getting a little nervous from his calm and almost cold attitude, that almost never meant good things.

\- Nothing's happening with me. Can't I just have a moment of quiet? - Cartman was piercing me with his eyes - But I can see that something is happening with yew... A lot has been said today -

My heart sank in terror. Maybe I had been a fool to feel relieved so quickly. Maybe all that Cartman had said had been just a way to see what I would do next. Still, I mustered the bravery I still had inside and looked at him firmly - Are you gonna tell me that you were lying earlier? Do you have a problem with having a gay friend? Or maybe what you said only applies to Butters? - I despised myself for sounding so hurt, I didn't wanted to give him the upper hand in this if there was going to be a fight. But I couldn't help but feeling really sad about the possibility of losing my best friend.

Cartman just trained his eyes all over me with the same calm and calculating expression on them - I wasn't lying. I don't have a problem with having a gay friend - His gaze hardened and I felt terrified of it - What I do have a problem with, is friends who keep secrets like this from the people that care about them... -

Those words hit me hard but still It felt good to hear him saying that he cared about me - Look, I didn't wanted to keep this a secret from you. I just was afraid you might not want to hang around with me anymore if you knew about it... - I was trying to sound as sincerely and apologetically as I could - I'm sorry Cartman. I should have said this sooner... -

\- How long? - Cartman was still talking with his calmed tone but the look on his eyes eased a little - How long it's been since yew knew about this? -

\- I don't know... A couple of years maybe... - I really hadn't a specific date for that. I just remember that I started to look on guys that way when I was around twelve years old.

Cartman stared at me for a moment. Like if he was studying me to find a trace of deceit. Then he looked away - Why didn't yew told me sooner? I thought yew trusted me - His voice sounded hurt and I could see that on his eyes too.

\- I just told you Cartman. Every time that someone mentioned this kind of stuff you tried to change the subject as if it were a bad word to say... - Cartman rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest - I was afraid you would hate me for it -

\- Yew're such an idiot - Cartman was still looking to the side - Yew're my best friend. I've told yew things I never told anyone else, I have trusted yew with a lot. Why would I hate yew just because yew like dick? -

That phrasing sounded pretty funny and I couldn't help but to chuckle internally. Although it must have been more because of my nerves finally getting to ease a little - You're right dude. I'm really sorry for not letting you know before... -

Cartman sighed - It's alright - He finally looked at me and smiled. I was so relieved to see that and my heart started to beat really fast again, not from terror like before, but from witnessing again that beautiful smile that always managed to make me feel better. Then, Cartman's cheeks got a little pink and he said - So tell me... Yew did it already with a guy? -

Now it was me who blushed - No... Haven't even kissed a guy yet... -

\- Oh that's... That's good - He seemed relieved by that? I wasn't sure - I mean, it's good for yew to not rush... -

\- You're right about that - I liked that he cared about me not rushing to be with someone - I'm not worried by that like a lot of the other guys around here. I know it will happen someday and I prefer it to happen with someone I really like than to do it with anyone just for the sake of it -

Cartman nodded and smiled again. We spent another moment in silence and then he said he was tired and needing a nap. I didn't protested against it, a lot had happened in a short time and I too needed a rest from all of it. I went back home feeling that I had shaken another big weight off my shoulders and in the end, it had turned out better than I had expected.

Since that event, Cartman would always ask me it that guy or the other made my pants tighten, yes, that's the wording he always used. But that didn't bothered me, I liked that he wanted to know about it and it felt so great to finally be able to talk about that with him. Of course that Butters would join in too a lot of the times, although he did seemed more interested in answering to Cartman about the guys he liked. I just kept telling Cartman that even if some of the guys he had pointed were nice looking, they just weren't appealing enough. I had come out with being gay to Cartman, but telling him that it was him the only one that "made my pants tighten" was a little too much, at least for a time.

About a couple of months ago, we were at my bedroom, Butters was sitting on my bed next to me, eying a magazine that I had, let's say acquired, with a shy smile and his face fully blushed. Yes, it was a porn mag, a gay one of course. Cartman was sitting on a chair in front of us, grinning and laughing at us for being watching that, although I caught him glancing at it more than once.

\- Oh boy... I can't believe what these guys are doing! - Butters said gasping when I turned the page to a picture of a guy getting a rim job.

\- That's something pretty common from what I know... - I replied chuckling a little at the almost terrified look on Butter's eyes.

He looked at me with wide eyes - Really? And... It feels good? -

\- I don't know dude - I laughed - Never done it... - I smirked and shot a very quick glance at Cartman - But I would love to try it... - Cartman didn't seemed to have caught my glance and I felt both relieved for that and maybe a little disappointed because I would have loved if he had taken that as a hint.

\- I think I would like it too... - Butters chuckled nervously - Maybe... Maybe with Clyde... - His face was redder than Cartman's jacket.

\- Clyde? - Cartman laughed - Yew like that sucker? -

\- Well... Yeah... - Butters nodded while fidgeting with the sleeves of his sweater - He's... He's cute -

\- Butters has a point - I said and Cartman quickly looked at me - The guy has this... Something... - I could swear that for a second, Cartman's gaze turned into an angry one at the sound of my words - But I don't like him enough to do something like that... - I held Cartman's glance and he looked away.

\- I heard that Craig might like you, Kenny... - Butters smiled at me and now Cartman looked at Butters with his eyebrows raised and a little surprise on his eyes.

\- Craig? - I raised an eyebrow at Butters. Then, it occurred to me that maybe Cartman could be jealous of Craig liking me... That thought made my chest to get warmer and I decided to press on to see what came out of it - Well... Maybe Ï could try that with him then... I mean, he has this look that tells me he could be a pretty fun guy in bed... And maybe more than just in bed... -

Now it was unmistakable, there was genuine anger in Cartman's eyes and I could see a little hurt on them too. But he was still silent and I knew that if I wanted real results I had to keep forward - I may ask him out then... I mean, if you say that he likes me and all, I would like to know how it feels to be with someone... -

Suddenly, Cartman got up very violently, almost throwing the chair to the floor - Fuck this - He muttered and stormed out of the room. Butters and I looked at each other pretty shocked, I was expecting a reaction from Cartman, but not that one.

\- Oh boy! What happened? - Butters asked pretty puzzled and startled.

\- I don't know - I lied of course, I knew that my words had made Cartman to go away like that.

\- We... We should go after him don't we? - Butters stood up from the bed again fidgeting with his sweater.

\- I don't know... Maybe he just needed to be alone - I was starting to feel really bad about all that. I wanted him to tell me to wait, to tell me that I shouldn't ask Craig out. Hell, I wanted him to tell me that he wanted me to do that stuff with him... But his going away like that meant that whatever was going inside his mind was something big.

\- I'm a little worried about Eric... - Said Butters. I couldn't help but to feel bad about Butters too. Knowing him he was probably blaming himself for Cartman's behavior, even if it was obvious that he hadn't done anything wrong to him.

\- Don't be, he probably just went to his house to lay for a while. You know Cartman, when he needs to take a nap he just does it - I tried to sound as reassuring as I could, but I knew that Cartman wouldn't go to his house being so disturbed as he had seemed to be when he left.

I told Butters that it was best for him to go home so he wouldn't get grounded or something and when I made sure that he was gone, I left my house and headed to Stark's Pond. Cartman had told me that when he wasn't feeling well and didn't wanted to be at home, he liked to go to Stark's Pond to have a quiet moment alone. That was the reason why he was there that night when he first saw me coming down from Heaven.

I ran towards the lake and then walked by the shore, trying to find Cartman. It was getting dark and there was no one around. Still, it would have been pretty easy to spot Cartman, since he was kind of a mountain clad in a bright red jacket. I finally found him leaning against a tree and throwing rocks to the lake, as I was getting near, I could hear that he was sobbing.

\- Cartman... You're okay? - I softly asked, trying not to startle him.

My intentions obviously failed because he jumped on his place and turned around quickly towards me. Then he frowned and turned his head away again while wiping the tears from his face - Go away - He almost growled at me.

I got closer, cautiously of course, when Cartman was in a bad mood he could be very unpredictable - What got into you Cartman? Why did you ran away like that? -

\- I didn't ran away - He replied throwing a rock to the water - I just needed to... Be alone -

\- Cut the crap already Cartman! - I snapped at him, having a pretty good idea of what was happening - I know that something in there bothered you. You wouldn't have come here if it weren't like that - Cartman scoffed and grabbed another stone - Was it... Was it because of what I said? - I asked taking another step towards him.

Cartman threw the stone and scoffed again - Yew give yewrself too much importance poorboy -

I frowned at him, he hadn't said something like that in a pretty good while and hearing that again hurt me a lot - It was because of what I said about Craig right? - I pressed on.

Cartman grabbed another stone and squeezed it hard, his knuckles becoming white - Fine! Yew guessed it! - He threw the stone away - What? Yew want me to give yew a prize or something? - His voice sounded very angry but also really hurt. I never imagined that Cartman could feel like that because of something that I had done.

Still, I was feeling pretty angry too. I had fantasized about Cartman liking me back as much as I liked him. Of him being jealous about me and wanting to be with me. But now, all I could see was that he was acting weird all of a sudden when I had spent all that time needing a hint, a signal that he was at least mildly interested in me - So what? Why are you acting like this dude? Why do you care if I like Craig or not? -

I had expected him to start yelling at me, or at least to get up and run away like he had done at my house, but he just flexed his legs and hugged his knees while pressing his face to them. I stood frozen for a moment. I had seen him crying before, but somehow this time it felt like he was more fragile and broken than ever before.

I slowly went towards Cartman and sat in front of him, not too close but not too far either. I didn't knew if he would feel fine with me being so close but I wanted him to know that I was there - Cartman, please. Tell me what's happening to you - I could see him starting to shiver and a muffled sob could be heard coming from him.

I felt my heart starting to break at the sight of the guy I had been loving for so long, feeling so sad. Yes, at that moment I realized I loved Eric Cartman, after all the time I had spent trying to convince myself that it was just something that could be easily discarded if he didn't wanted to have anything with me, I knew that what I felt for him was never going to fade away or die.

My eyes were stinging with the tears that I, for whatever reason, was trying to contain. Maybe I was wanting to appear strong in front of Cartman, like those times when I had held him in my arms until he had calmed down, or maybe it was just a last desperate attempt to not recognize that I had fallen in love with my best friend - Cartman... Eric... Please tell me what's wrong -

Eric cringed at the sound of his first name and the sobbing just became louder. My tears finally were too strong to contain and I started to sob a little too - Why are you doing this? Why are you crying Eric? Is it because of me? Because of what I said? - I'm not an idiot, by that time I was imagining pretty well what was happening, or at least I had a pretty good approximate idea. But I needed him to answer me, I needed to hear it coming from his mouth - Eric, do you... Do you feel something for me? -

Eric's cry became louder for a second and then he punched the ground letting out a frustrated scream. Then he looked at me with a deep sorrow on his eyes - What do you want?! Do you want me to tell you that I love you?! Yes! I do love you! - Eric's voice was powerful and loud but also broken and even maybe desperate - I have loved you for a long time now! And you never even looked at me - Eric ran a hand through his hair while breathing heavily - I'm such an idiot. Of course you would never look at me. You like Craig who is popular and cool and... Thin... - Eric covered his face with his hands and started to cry again - Just... Just go away! - He managed to say between sobs.

I felt my heart finally shattering inside my chest. The words I had been wanting to hear for almost two years had been finally said but somehow I felt unworthy of them. I had caused so much pain to Eric's heart that I felt I didn't deserved it even if he wanted to give it to me. But I wanted him to know the truth, I wanted to tell him all I had been feeling, I wanted to ease the pain in his heart and replace it with the joy that we both had been wanting all of our lives.

And as I was realizing that no matter what happened, I wanted to do anything I could to make Eric happy, I started to feel that incredible and indescribable sensation that only came to me when I was readying for a mission. I gasped surprised as a bright light started to emanate from behind me and then I could feel a familiar weight on my back. I looked behind in disbelief and saw that my wings had came out.

For a second I panicked. My wings coming out could only mean that there was something really important about to happen and the thought of having to leave at that moment for a mission felt so terrifyingly wrong. I didn't wanted to leave Eric like that, I didn't wanted to leave Eric at all... But as the seconds went by, nothing else happened, I was still sitting in the moist grass, with my wings spread out and a shaky and horribly sad Eric in front of me, with his hands still over his face. He didn't seemed to have noticed what had happened in front of him. Then, I realized that maybe my wings had come out because something important had to happen, it was time for me to be brave and to let out all that had been inside my heart for so long.

I slowly reached towards Eric and grabbed his hands. Gently I pulled them away from his face, having to make an effort because he didn't wanted me to do so... Eric's eyes were closed but the tears were still coming out. With his hands held between mine, I bent one of my wings and gently brushed it over Eric's cheeks, wiping out the tears. He seemed startled and jumped back a little at the touch of the feathery wings on his face. Eric's eyes opened wide and he stared at me. His sobs had stopped altogether and his jaw dropped when he saw what had caressed his cheek.

I took that chance to finally say what I had to say - Eric... You're not the only one that has been hiding things inside... - His eyes alternated between my wings and my own eyes in a rapid motion - I... I love you too Eric... -

Eric was still staring at me with disbelief but his eyes widened even more at my words - Are those... - He managed to articulate while looking at my wings - What?! - He looked at my eyes again and exclaimed - You what?! -

\- I love you, you dumb giant - I was smiling at him but could feel tears falling down my face - I have been loving you for quite a while now, and liking you since that first night we spent together at my house... -

Eric's face still showed great surprise, but then he squinted a little and asked - Are you telling me the truth? Or are you just fucking with me? -

\- Well, I'm not fucking with you... Although I would love to do it... - I replied and Eric's cheeks went completely red - I am telling you the truth Eric. I do love you -

Eric opened and closed his mouth a couple of times as if he couldn't articulate a word. Then a huge and beautiful smile appeared on his lips - I can't believe this... This is so incredible... -

\- Well, you better believe it because is the truth - I chuckled, feeling my heart leaping inside my chest with a joy I had never experienced before.

Eric chuckled too and then he looked shyly at me - May I... Would you let me kiss you? -

\- Do you really need to ask? - I grinned at him and leaned forward, getting closer to him than ever before. I could see him closing his eyes and I did the same as we felt our faces really close and then, our lips finally touched for the first time. I cannot really describe the feeling, or better said, feelings I was getting from that. Happiness, nervousness, excitement, arousal... It was as if my mind were exploding from the overflow of sensations I was getting from the touch of Eric's soft and sweet lips. They were moist and softer than I had ever imagined. I had no idea of what to do next, I had zero experience in kissing, but Eric seemed to know about it pretty well. His lips moved over mine, gently caressing them and sometimes capturing one of my lips between his. I let him do as he pleased for a moment before starting to imitate his movements. Soon we were actually making out, as I had seen so many times before, but this time it was as if I was seeing it with my lips instead of my eyes.

Then, I felt Eric softly pulling away and I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me, his gorgeous brown eyes shining - I love you so much Kenny... -

I squeezed his hands gently and smiled back at him. This time the words had sounded better than anything I had heard ever before and I knew that that was the happiest day of my life - I love you so much Eric... -

Eric sighed happily and then looked behind me. Of course that I knew he was staring at my wings. He noticed that I knew that and blushed again - They're so beautiful... - He looked deeply into my eyes and smiled warmly - You are so beautiful... -

I chuckled and could feel my cheeks getting hot and red - You are the beautiful one - I managed to get one of my hands free and cupped his face - You're so cute - I leaned forward again and pressed my lips against his. Eric let out a little moan and I chuckled at that.

We pulled away again and he asked - What? What's so funny? -

\- Nothing... It's just that that was so... I don't know, weird... But cute... - I caressed his cheek with my thumb - Incredibly cute. But I just gotta get used to it... - Then it dawned on me that Eric was the one that had leaded the kiss - By the way... You seemed to know pretty well what to do... Have you... Have you kissed anyone before? - I felt a hint of jealousy and for some reason I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer.

\- Well, does that time that Wendy practically chocked me with her tongue counts? - We both laughed at that - For the record, I didn't liked that. I mean, I pretty much knew I liked guys since pretty early in my life... But answering to your question, no, this was my first real kiss. I just... - He blushed again and looked to the side sheepishly - I just read a lot about it on the internet... - I chuckled and he looked at me again - What? I just wanted to know what to do if this happened... -

\- Well, I'm glad that you did that because that kiss felt so wonderful... - I leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips - You are wonderful Eric -

Eric smiled widely again - Um... what you said before... You know... About um... Fucking... -

\- What? - I chuckled adoring the cute way in which Eric was talking - You want to know if I was being serious about it? - Eric nodded with an almost childish excitement on his eyes - Well... I don't know if I'm ready to go... You know, all the way yet... But there are some things that I would like to do with you... - My heart was pounding heavily inside my chest. Not only did I had confessed my love to Eric that day, he had requited it and now was wanting us to make love... I didn't knew that someone could feel so happy as I was feeling at that moment.

\- Do you... Want to go to my house? - Eric asked a little shyly.

\- What, you wanna do it now? - I was taken by surprise and raised my eyebrows at him.

\- Is it wrong if I do? - Eric looked to the ground - I don't want to sound desperate or something but... Even if we don't do, you know "that" now, I still would want to be... I don't know, just lying in bed with you... -

\- That sounds really nice - I smiled again at Eric and he looked back at me with a huge smile of his own - It's getting pretty late... Would it be okay if I stay at your place tonight? -

Eric raised an eyebrow - Were you thinking I was going to let you go away after that kiss? - He chuckled - We're sharing the bed tonight - His somewhat smug grin faded and he said - Um... If you want of course... -

\- I do want that - I replied loving the way in which the idea of doing something I didn't wanted was like unthinkable for him. That kind of boundaries are rare to find and even more in a person like Eric who had been used almost all of his life to get what he wanted by any means. Although maybe that didn't applied to the person he loved... And there I was, being exactly that person - Well, let's get going then - I got up and Eric followed me.

He looked at my wings, that had been folded since we had kissed but were still pretty noticeable - Um... Are you sure you wanna go around with them out? - He looked concerned.

I sighed - You're right... It's just that... I never got to take them out on my will alone... So I just kinda wanted to let them out a little longer... -

\- I bet that it must feel so incredible - Eric smiled warmly - Flying I mean... Or just knowing that you can do it... - His cheeks reddened again and he looked to the ground sheepishly - May I... May I touch them? -

I turned around and spread my wings a little - Go ahead - I smiled at him.

Eric reached for my right wing, gently brushing his fingers over the place where it touched my back. I felt goosebumps all over my body. It was a sensation that I had never felt before but I was loving it. Eric seemed to grow confident and ran his hand over the major coverts - They're so soft... And strong... -

I turned around again and could see the amazement in Eric's face, it was similar to the awe I used to see on the people I had to deliver messages to, but Eric's one was more pure and didn't had any hint of fear or repent. He looked directly into my eyes and if I had to describe his look with one word it couldn't have been other than love.

Even if I was loving that peaceful moment we were sharing, the prospect of spending the night with Eric, sharing the same bed, possibly snuggling was too good to me and I was really anxious to already be there - We should get going now... - Eric nodded and smiled. I retracted my wings into my back again and Eric had to cover his eyes from the flash of light. I was pretty used to it and besides, I had never watched it directly.

\- Of all the people I could have fallen in love with, it had to be with the weirdest one... - Eric chuckled. I raised an eyebrow and he got closer to me smiling - But I'm glad it was this way - Eric wrapped his arms around me and pressed his cheek against mine.

I sighed happily and hugged him too - I'm so glad this turned out so well... - I kissed Eric's cheek softly.

Eric looked at me and then gave me a peck on the lips - Let's get going - I nodded and let go of him so we could start walking towards his house.

Like that time when we met at the pond so many years ago, the way back was spent in silence. There was too much going inside my head, recalls of the events of the day, attempts to grasp the intensity of the feelings that had overwhelmed me and the thought of finally being able to be with Eric in the way I had been dreaming about for so long. I guess that those things were happening inside Eric's head too because he had this thoughtful look on his eyes and he only changed his expression when our eyes met and he smiled at me.

We finally made it into Eric's house and got inside. His mother was hurriedly preparing herself to go out like so many other nights and I could see the tiredness in Eric's eyes. When she finally left the house, Eric asked if I wanted to have dinner, to which I obviously replied a sound "yes" because all those emotions had left me really hungry.

While Eric was heating up the dinner, which consisted in roasted chicken and mashed potatoes that he had eaten at lunch, I caressed his back and asked - Are you okay? I mean, I saw the look on your eyes when your mother left... -

Eric sighed and looked at me - You would imagine that after so many years of living the same thing again and again I would be used to it... But the feeling of being left alone and the knowledge that even your own mother doesn't care about you is something you just can't get used to... -

I kissed Eric's cheek and said - Well, you're not alone now and if you let me, you won't be alone anymore... And even if your own mother doesn't care about you, I will always care about you. I don't know if it's worth anything to you, but I love you and I want you to know that I'm here for you -

I could see a couple of tears appearing on Eric's eyes before he wiped them off - That was so... - He sighed with a smile on his lips - I'm always going to be here for you too Kenny - Eric leaned towards me and kissed me softly in the lips - I love you -

I returned the kiss with a smile and we just looked at each other for a moment, I couldn't believe the happiness I was feeling right then and I could bet, by the look on his eyes, that he was feeling the same.

After finishing the dinner, we went upstairs and into Eric's room. It wasn't the first time that I was going to spend the night in there, but it sure felt like it that night. After all, it had been a huge "firsts" day for me and it hadn't finished yet.

Eric prepared the bed and then just stood there, looking at me with a smile but a nervous look on his eyes - So... How are we going to do this? - He asked and I thought that he looked so adorable with his shy smile and loving eyes.

\- Um... I guess we should get inside the bed and then see where that leads us right? - I tried to sound confident but in fact I was feeling incredibly nervous and excited.

Eric nodded and started to undress. My heart started to pound faster and I would have loved to just stand there and watch him getting out of his clothes. But it felt unfair for him, so I started to undress too. Pretty soon we were both in our boxers and t-shirts. Eric was wearing a pretty nice black t-shirt and a pair of gray boxer-briefs that seemed like a copy of those I had seen that first night at my house.

I chuckled a little and Eric seemed to notice why - They're not the same... - He chuckled too - These ones must be like, twice the size of the others... -

\- Oh... So you remember that night too? - I asked amused.

\- How could I not remember that night? - Eric smiled warmly at me - I was so excited about it... I had been wanting to do that for months then, but never had the guts to ask for it -

\- And here we are now, about to share not only the same room, but also the same bed... - I got closer to the bed and smiled at Eric.

\- Let's get inside - Eric pulled off the blankets and sat in the bed. I nodded and did the same. For a moment we just stared at each other, expectation and excitement running wildly through my body and my mind was getting clouded by the feelings I was getting from finally being there, with Eric.

We both got inside the bed and Eric pulled the covers over us. I had thought that we would be cramped in the bed but it turned out to be more than enough for the both of us. I thought that it probably wasn't a regular sized bed after all.

We looked at each other again and then Eric got closer to me, putting his hand over my waist and slowly closed the space between us with a soft kiss. I let out my nervousness along with a deep breath and gave into the wonderful feeling of Eric's lips again caressing mine. I reached around to rest my hand on Eric's waist as his hand moved to my back, gently but firmly pulling me closer to him.

The feeling of that huge and warm body being pressed against mine was so incredible that I thought it would be impossible to live without it anymore after having tasted it. Speaking of taste, now that the first kiss impression had passed, I was starting to notice and enjoy new things about the kiss, like how delicious Eric's lips tasted and how nice it felt to trap his lower lip between mine. Soon enough we were making out more passionately and I felt something else that was new. In between the soft and gentle movements of Eric's lips, I started to feel something that seemed to be even wetter than his lips and I quickly chuckled internally when I realized that it was his tongue that gently brushed against my lips, trying to part them as if it were asking permission to enter. I immediately understood Eric's intentions and opened my mouth so his tongue could enter. I felt bold enough and started to caress Eric's tongue with my own and after that, Eric's tongue retreated to his mouth but inciting mine to enter with it. Eric let out a loud moan when my tongue entered inside his mouth and started to move inside. His hand caressed my back gently but also firmly grasping here and there as if he were trying to feel all of it. I was a little nervous at first but pretty soon I started to do the same and it felt so wonderful to caress his big back, although because of his size, I could barely reach one side.

As the heat between and inside us was growing, I felt more bold and the need to feel all of Eric grew too. I reached for the end of his t-shirt and slid my hand inside, feeling Eric's soft and warm skin. My hands had never touched anything so wonderful and as I ran them through Eric's side and parts of his belly, I chuckled internally because, at least to the touch, it seemed to be completely hairless. I guessed that he must have been a late bloomer or something and that added to the overall cuteness that he amounted.

When I ran my hand through the side of his belly, Eric chuckled a little and broke the kiss - That tickles... - I smirked at him and did it again - Stop it! - He laughed and I thought that nothing could look so adorable as he looked right then.

Eric pinned my hand under his elbow and pressed me against his body even more. I blushed when my member, that had been rock hard since we had started to kiss, got pressed against his belly. Eric smiled and rocked his hips forward a little and I could feel his own hard member being pressed against the inside of my thighs. Eric freed my hand and looked into my eyes, I could see the burning passion and desire on his own - Do you... Do you want to take it further? -

My heart was beating so hard that I thought it would burst out of my chest at any second - I do but... Just a little... -

\- And here I thought you were the most eager and daring of us when it came to this things... - Eric smirked at me.

\- Maybe it would be that way if I didn't really cared about the person I'm doing this with... - I replied.

Eric smiled - I know... To tell you the truth... I'm nervous as hell... Or as Heaven, sorry - He looked a little confused - Are you allowed to do this? -

\- You mean because I work for God and stuff? - I chuckled a little and Eric nodded - Of course I am, this is love... It doesn't matter with who I'm doing it. God himself told me so when I... Well, when I started to like guys -

\- Really? - Eric seemed really puzzled - I thought it was a sin or something -

\- That's just bullshit that some people like to say to keep their control over others - I rolled my eyes dismissing that idea - If all what the church said were true, I would have been really kicked out of Heaven on day one - We both chuckled and I caressed Eric's cheek - Shall we continue? - Eric nodded and we kissed again.

He moved slightly without breaking the kiss and I felt his hand running through my chest and belly. with every stroke he reached further down, but it seemed as if he were hesitant about going all the way. I broke the kiss for a second and looking directly into his gorgeous eyes, I guided his hand slowly but steadily towards my cock. I let out a gasp of pure pleasure when I felt his hand finally grabbing my cock over my boxers. Eric smiled and I just closed my eyes and kissed him again, letting him to do as he pleased as long as he kept that hand in there. And he didn't disappointed me. As his tongue was prodding inside my mouth, Eric's hand caressed and stroked my cock gently but with a firm grip. I could feel my boxers getting soaked in precum and it seemed that Eric felt it too, because he let go of my cock and instead slid his hand inside my boxers. If his hand had felt incredible before, now that it was in direct contact with my achingly hard member, it felt like if I had died and went to Heaven. Yeah, I made that joke on purpose...

Eric began to stroke again my hard cock and immediately I felt really close to the orgasm. I pulled out from the kiss and grabbed Eric's hand to stop him. He glanced at me with a puzzled look and asked a little worried - Did I do something wrong? -

\- Completely the opposite - I found it a little hard to talk because my breathing was heavy from the arousal - I'm loving this but... I was really close to cumming -

\- And that's a bad thing because?.. - Eric asked knitting his brow a little.

\- It's just that I... I don't want to make a mess in your bed... - I felt like an embarrassed little child but Eric just smiled and kissed me.

Then he threw off the covers and smiled again - You're right, we still have to sleep in here afterward - Eric looked down at my tented boxers that had a visible stain of precum on them - May I... take them off? - Eric asked a little shyly.

I felt embarrassed again about him seeing me fully naked, but my arousal was so intense that I didn't cared as long as we could continue doing what we were doing. I nodded and Eric grinned as he pulled my boxers off, then he lifted my shirt to uncover my chest. He ran his hand over my underbelly and then grabbed my balls while staring at my cock - Fucking beautiful... - I blushed even more and let out a moan when he grabbed my cock again. Eric started to stroke it with a steady and nice rhythm, sometimes rubbing his thumb over the back of the head where it's more sensitive. I knew how to pleasure myself pretty well, but Eric seemed to be a freaking master of jacking off.

Just a handful of seconds after he started, I felt on the verge of climax again. My breathing became even more ragged and I felt my whole body tensing in anticipation - Eric I'm... I'm about to... - I couldn't finish the sentence as I felt wave after wave of pleasure crashing inside my body and making me cum harder than ever before.

I felt Eric's hand slowly stopping and easing it's grasp but he didn't let go of my cock. I opened my eyes and looked at Eric's ones still in the haze of the after orgasm sensations.

Eric was looking at me with a smirk - I guess it felt good right? - He looked down to my crotch and I followed his eyes to the same place. Eric gently caressed the head of my cock with his thumb, his fingers were covered in my cum - Four huge spurts and a mild one... Impressive... - His smirk intensified as he stroked my member again.

It was still pretty sensitive from the orgasm and I cringed a little - Easy there... - Eric stopped and looked at me again - It's too sensitive now... - He smiled at me and I blushed - Um... It wasn't just good... It was amazing... I have never felt so good before... -

\- I can tell - Eric grinned - It's a good thing that I took the covers off earlier - He let go of my cock that suddenly felt so cold without that big and warm hand around it. Eric ran his hand over my belly and chest, touching the cum that had landed in there - You did made quite a mess... -

I chuckled feeling a little embarrassed but greatly happy. Sometimes I used to fantasize about that moment, when Eric and I could finally be like that, laying in a bed after making each other reach such heavenly climax. But even if I tried to imagine something nice, I always had thought that the "after" would be an awkward moment, specially if it involved any of us ending with cum all over his body... But right then, with Eric smiling at me and playing with the cum that had fallen over my body, that felt so natural and right...

Eric was on his side, almost hovering over me, so I had to lift myself up a little as I cupped his cheek in my hand and kissed him softly - Thanks. It was really amazing... -

Eric smiled and returned the kiss with a soft moan - It was amazing for me too you know? I have imagined this so many times... -

\- Me too... - I caressed his cheek with my thumb - But... Do you know what else I have imagined many, so many times? - Eric looked at me a little puzzled and I chuckled - I imagined this... - I ran my hand over his chest, going down his big and soft belly until I reached the front of his boxers, where I brushed my fingers over the shape of his rock hard cock.

\- Fuck! - Eric let out a gasp and a loud moan when my fingers touched his member. I could feel his cock twitching and I could swear that the big stain of precum that was in the boxers grew a little.

\- May I return the favor? - I said softly kissing Eric's cheek. He nodded with a huge smile and I turned over, gently pushing Eric so he would lay on his back. I could feel his heart beating hard and fast and he was trembling a little - Are you okay? You seem nervous... - I caressed his chest softly.

\- Of course I'm nervous - Eric smiled sheepishly, his cheeks getting pretty red - I'm having my first time with the guy I have been loving for years... Aren't... Aren't you nervous too? - Eric seemed a little troubled when he said those last words.

\- Of course I am nervous - I ran my fingers over one of his nipples and he let out a soft moan - But your awesome handjob skills relaxed me a little... - Eric looked away but smiled - Besides, I'm having the time of my life right now... I just want to enjoy it and let the nerves for later -

Eric took a deep breath - You're right... -

\- So... Shall I continue? - I asked smirking at him. Eric smiled and nodded. I reached for the end of his shirt and raised it, he had to lift himself a little so I could uncover his whole belly, which looked amazingly soft. I slowly brushed my fingers over Eric's belly, feeling the silky softness of it. As I had guessed, he didn't had a hair on it, at least not yet. Although maybe he was one of those guys that doesn't get hairy at all even when they get older. I smirked again and thought that it would be nice it that were the case.

My breathing started to get heavy again as I reached for the waistband of Eric's boxers, the moment I had waited for was finally happening. I slid my thumb inside the boxers and slowly pulled them down. I could see his cock bending under the force of the waistband pulling it down, until it finally sprung free with force and stood there, rigidly pointing at the ceiling. I couldn't help but to let a loud "Oh..." when I finally saw Eric's member in it's full glory. Thick, incredibly thick and longer than I had ever imagined, probably around 7 inches in length. If that thing keeps on growing with time it will be freaking huge...

I stared at Eric's cock for who knows how long until I heard him saying - Um... Is there something wrong? - His voice sounded concerned.

I looked at him, still with wide eyes and said - It's just that... It's so big... -

Eric blushed intensely again and smiled shyly - It's not that big... Many guys have bigger cocks... -

\- Not at fifteen dude... - I chuckled a little finally getting out from my amazement.

Eric scoffed and looked away but I could see a huge smile on his lips. I looked again at his crotch and for the first time realized that his pubes weren't black or even brown as I had expected, but instead they had a copper tone on them, maybe under the sunlight they could have even been red - Dude, you're a ginger down there? - I smirked at Eric and he rolled his eyes.

\- Sorta... Must have gotten that from my stupid father... - Eric knitted his brows - You better not tell about it to anyone okay? Specially to that idiotic Jew -

I laughed at that and ran my fingers through Eric's pubes, they felt so soft - I'm not planning on telling anyone about this. Don't worry. I like to know something about you that no one else knows... -

\- You already know a lot of things about me that nobody knows... - Eric smiled at me again and I returned the smile. I could almost see the love that flowed between us.

I looked back again at Eric's cock, that was still hard and waiting for me to get into action. I caressed Eric's underbelly again and them moved my hand towards his balls, I grabbed them and let them rest on my hand, they were pretty big and felt heavy but they were also really soft and the hair hadn't started to grow on them yet. Again I was right, Eric was indeed a late bloomer. I gave Eric's balls a soft squeeze and he moaned loudly. His cock twitched again and this time I could actually see the precum oozing out his foreskin and a small and clear drop started to fall down the thick shaft.

I knew that I shouldn't stall anymore and gently let go of Eric's balls, moving my hand for the grand prize. I ran a finger from the base to the very top or Eric's cock and played a little with the precum that had pooled at the opening of his foreskin. I could hear Eric panting heavily and so I finally took a hold of that massive and beautiful cock. It felt like grabbing an iron rod, although it was really hot too. I gently started to move my hand up and down, giving soft squeezes to the shaft every time I reached the head. I started to move my hand faster, stroking Eric's cock with a rhythm that was almost synchronized with his moans and muttered curses. I was almost hypnotized by the sight of the head of Eric's cock, that appeared huge and glistening, covered in precum, every time that I reached the base, uncovering it almost completely.

Maybe my previous teasing had been too much, or maybe I was really good at giving handjobs without realizing about it, because not a minute after I started to jack Eric off, he started to breathe even harder and I could see his thighs trembling as his whole body tensed.

\- Fuck Kinny... Ngh!... - Eric shouted as I felt his cock squirming and shooting cum really high. Five spurts of really thick and ivory cum that landed on Eric's belly and chest and a last one that just oozed from the tip, covering my fingers.

I gave Eric's cock a last squeeze and he squirmed a little, still very sensitive after such a big orgasm. I looked at the cum that covered my fingers and for a second, thought about how it would taste... But then I decided that all that had been pretty good for a first time and I should better let that for another time.

Laying down again beside Eric, I kissed his cheek and he smiled, still with his eyes closed - Did you liked it? -

Eric's smile grew wider - That was so fucking awesome! - He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at me - You're like a pro at this! -

\- So says the guy that gave me the biggest orgasm in my life... - I chuckled a little with a smirk.

Eric chuckled too and kissed me - I love you Kenny... -

\- I love you too Eric - I kissed back, slowly tasting his sweet lips and I felt Eric sighing a little as we started making out. I had forgotten about the cum that was covering my hand until I reached to hug Eric and felt my fingers slipping over his skin - Oh, sorry... - I quickly moved my hand away, breaking the kiss.

Eric looked at my hand and laughed - It's okay dude. We're both completely covered in cum already... -

I laughed too, realizing that he was right about it - Are we gonna sleep like this? -

\- It wouldn't be the first time that I go to sleep covered in cum after a wonderful orgasm... - Eric smirked at me, then he chuckled - But maybe we should get a little cleaner now... After all, I intend to cuddle with you... - Eric's cheeks went red again and his look was so innocent that it made my heart to melt.

\- I would love that - I kissed Eric's lips again.

He kissed back before taking off his shirt - Let me clean this mess a little - Eric used his shirt as a towel and wiped the cum off my belly and chest, where it had started to dry already. Then he gently cleaned what was left on my cock before cleaning himself off.

It felt so weird having him cleaning the cum off me, but at the same time it felt like something that brought us closer. Being there in his bed, having made love for the first time after confessing our love finally, it felt like that is how things had always meant to be.

Eric finished cleaning and threw away the shirt with a grin - I'll wash it tomorrow... Or maybe never... I mean, it's like a reminder of this awesome moment... - He had a smirk on his lips but I could sense that those words had a deeper meaning.

\- You don't need a reminder if we're gonna keep on doing this every time we're able to right? - I gently caressed Eric's cheek.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh - Do you really mean it? - Eric opened his eyes and I could see a hint of worry in them, but also a lot of hope - I mean... Are we like... Boyfriends now? -

\- If you want to... - I kissed him softly - I know I want to be your boyfriend... -

Eric hugged me tightly and kissed me passionately but softly and that was more than enough for a response. We kept making out for a while, not so heatedly as before, but mostly showing the love we had been feeling for each other for so long.

Finally, Eric broke the kiss and stared at me with loving eyes - This has been by far, the best night of my life... -

I smiled, feeling my chest warming, finally having found what I had been searching for my whole life without knowing it - Mine too... And I bet that from this moment on, our nights will get even better... - We kissed again and held each other tightly until we both fell asleep.

That was just the first of many nights spent in the bliss of pure love, we had finally found peace and happiness in each other's arms and hearts. It's been two months already and that amazing feeling that I got from the first kiss is still intensely present whenever we kiss; and I bet that it will never fade away.

So there you have it, I guess I finally found out what was that thing that pulled my heart and tied it to Earth. As long as Eric is down here, I will too.

Now excuse me, I gotta hurry up to get back home now. I have the best boyfriend in the world waiting for me to spend the whole weekend together. The first of many...

*****Hello to everyone, here's a little story that came to me while trying to give my friend SouthParkFan99 some ideas for her to draw. In the end, I decided to make a oneshot of it because there was so much around that idea that a single image couldn't express. I hope that you have liked this story that has some fluff, some drama and a fair amount of smut... In fact, this is my first smutty fic ever... This was fun to write and I hope that you had fun too by reading it ^^**

*****The title of this story comes from the song "Shine" by Mr. Big. I really thought that said song goes so well with the original idea of the fic...**

*****Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.**


End file.
